Jessica Devan
by maymot97
Summary: When the sole survivor of bad car crash is brought to sacred how will it affect Dr. Cox and J.D.'s relationship. ON HIATUS
1. Jessica Devan

Jessica Devan

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs in any way. I do however own Jessica Devan.

Summary: When the sole survivor of a bad car crash is admitted to Sacred Heart how it affect Dr. Cox?

~1~

A young girl is sitting in hospital bed. A hospital bed that is in the exact angle that it needs to be for her to throw paper airplanes at the nurses. Right before she throws her sixth an older doctor comes up and takes it from her. "Hey!" she exclaims.

"What?" asks the doctor.

"Give me back my airplane."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will scream."

"Right."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Carla hurries over as soon as the girl stops screaming. "Dr. Kelso, please give the girl her airplane back."

"Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

"Shut up will you," says a red haired doctor who just appeared at the end her bed.

The girl looked scared and started crying. Carla came over and put a comforting arm around the girl. She then glares up at Dr. Cox. "Dr. Cox, this girl was just in a car crash that killed her parents. The last thing she need is to be told to shut up."

"Oh, I am sorry. Let me go get Jessica."

The little girl laughs. Dr. Cox looks at her like she's crazy. "Is something funny?"

"My name is Jessica."

"Oh, I was talking about the annoying little girl like doctor John Dorian."

Just then J.D. walked into that particular part of the hospital and walked over to Dr. Cox. "Someone say my name?" he asked.

"Speaking of. Jessica, J.D. J.D., Jessica."

"Nice to meet you Jessica."

"My full name is Jessica Devan. My friends call me J.D. like yours do."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "I am not his friend."

Jessica nodded. She then reached for another sheet of paper, but instead of making a paper airplane she also grabbed a pencil and started drawing. J.D. started taking her temperature, checking her blood pressure, that kind of stuff. When he touched her left leg she winced slightly. J.D. asked her what was wrong and she said that her leg is broken. J.D. was about to respond when he noticed the picture on the table next to her. "Those your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah."

J.D. then noticed that both her parents had almost pitch black hair and almost black eyes. He then looked over at Jessica. She had long red hair and blue eyes. He then asked what her parents names were. "Amanda Smith and Jackson James."

Over at the nurses station Dr. Cox was looking over his patients chart and he froze when he heard Jessica's mom's name. Amanda Smith.

Carla noticed something was wrong with Dr. Cox. "What's wrong, Dr. Cox?"

"I once dated a woman named Amanda Smith."

"I am sure there are plenty of people with the name Amanda Smith."

"An Amanda Smith who ended up marrying a Jackson James."

Before Carla could respond and older couple came up to them. The woman said, "My husband and I are looking for our granddaughter."

"What's her name?" asked Carla.

"Jessica Devan."

"Dr. Cox will take you to her."

Dr. Cox glared at Carla before nodding to the couple to follow him. When they came to Jessica's bed Jessica was laughing at the funny faces J.D. was making. The girl abruptly stopped laughing and a wide smile formed on her face. "Grandma!" she exclaimed.

"How are you, hon?" asked the woman as she hugged Jessica. "Is Perry being nice to you?"

Jessica stopped smiling an shook her head. "He told me to shut up."

Her grandma turned on Perry. "Percival Ulysses Cox, how dare you be tell a child to shut up!"

"I am sorry, Gannet but unless the child is mine I will treat her like every other patient I have."

Gannet sighed and walk toward Perry. "I guess Amanda never told you after all."

After she said this she left a very confused Perry and J.D. Perry turned to Jessica. "What did your grandma mean when she said that?" he asked.

"Your my father," answered Jessica.

~2~

Perry stared at her like she was crazy. How could this child be his child. He searched her eyes for any sign of a joke but he found none. He then looked at the picture on the table next to her bed. He immediately recognized Amanda and after a minute recognized Jackson. He hen noticed they both have dark hair and dark eyes. Jessica has red hair (the same shade as Perry's) and blue eyes (also the same as Perry's). Sighing he sat down on the edge of Jessica's bed and looked her straight in the eyes. It was startling to see how her eyes reflected the pain she had just been through. Then despite himself he lets out a laugh. He looks over at her and is surprised to see her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because you laughed."

"Why is that a reason for smiling?"

"Sometimes all you have to do is laugh to keep yourself crying."

"What thinks about it. My mom told me a lot of these sayings. Most are funny."

"What's another one you like?"

" 'You may say that I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us and the world will be as one.' "

"That's a nice one. Tell me another. Please."

"Okay. Take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles come & and they will pass."

Perry laughed again and hugged Jessica softly. "I got to go. Patients to check on."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Over at the nurses station Carla was talking to a very sad looking J.D. As Dr. Cox walked by he put arm around J.D.'s waist and kissed his neck softly. "It was eleven years ago, Newbie. I didn't even know who you were yet," he said to J.D.

"I know."


	2. The Proposal

Jessica Devan

~3~

Dr. Cox was sitting on a bed in the on call room. It was his break but he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was still reeling from the bomb that was dropped that day. "I have a daughter," he kept saying to himself.

As soon as he laid his head on the pillow his pager went off. He was about to through it across the room when the name on it caught his attention. Perry bolted out of the room.

Once he reached the room he saw Barbie taking charge. To his surprise Elliot got the girl back faster than anyone else could. Perry found himself trying to hold back tears. When Elliot turned around Perry let the tears fall. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "It's okay," said J.D.

Perry nodded. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perry was the first person Jessica saw when she opened her eyes. Judging by the amount of light coming through the window she guessed his shift was past over. As soon as Perry noticed that she was awake he hugged her. "What happened?" she asked.

"You coded."

Jessica hugged him back tightly. She soon noticed that he was crying. She laughed softly. They stopped hugging when Carla came in. "You okay?" she asked Jessica.

Jessica nodded. Carla looked at Perry and asked the same thing. He nodded also. Carla changed the iv and left the two to be alone. As soon as Carla left Perry said, "I want you to live at my house with me."

Jessica looked away. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I haven't been there for you your whole life."

"You didn't know I existed until today. And what about J.D.? Don't you think he'll feel kind of awkward ?"

"Jessica, we talked this over while you were sleeping. J.D. is perfectly fine with this."

Jessica smiled at this and asked for Perry's pager. He gave it to her. She sent "_J.D. get to my room ASAP."_

About a minute later J.D. walked into the room. "She said yes?"

Perry nodded.

"That's awesome."

"I know J.D. I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I would really appreciate it if someone would review.


End file.
